Red Roses
by siddharth1998m
Summary: Pamela isn't normally a person to get involved in things that don't concern her, but that all changes when she takes in a mutant teen. NaturalBorn Mutant Poison Ivy AU with some mcu elements and will eventually be femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note** **: - This story is heavily inspired by Princess Alexandria's "Not Myself", So if you find some similarities that the reason. This is my first story so If you find any mistakes I am apologizing in advance.**

 **Red Roses**

 **Chapter-1**

Pamela sat at her desk staring at her email inbox Filled with offers from universities like Harvard, Cambridge and Oxford offering her Job as a head of the department of was a tempting offer but she would rather prefer the solitude of her estate mansion than a college campus among other reasons. She did teach at her Grandparents School just to keep her busy. She didn't recognition she would get from these universities she would rather lay low

A familiar blonde head poked in her office door and Janet smiled at her teasingly, "What are you doing sitting in front of your laptop " Her voice upbeat and friendly

"just checking my email" Pamela answered while still looking through her emails "Universities are still pestering me to join their department"

"I still couldn't understand why are you not accepting those offers. I know you practically own this school but teaching at Harvard is a great opportunity. Any normal person would have killed for an offer like that" she asked me gently. "I mean I would have understood if you had someone here in New York but you live in your mansion alone"

"I guess you are not wrong on that regard but I'm just not interested" She told her. She was about to say something but got interrupted. "Janet?" Another familiar voice could be heard and even though Pamela couldn't see Marcie she knew it must be something important or else she wouldn't have bothered coming here to her office.

"Well, I'll see you later." Janet slipped out leaving Pamela alone in the office to try and start planning her syllabus for the classes she was going to be teaching in the Fall. She had a month to get ready, which was really more than enough time.

It took her an hour to read the e-mails that her account accumulated during the summer, there were so many offers coming to her that at one time she stopped reading them altogether.

"Hey Pamela!" A man she didn't recognize stepped into the office with a smile on his face. "You are recycling right? Cause if I find more paper in the trash I'm going to have to punish you." He winked as he moved to empty her trash can.

"Haven't been here long enough to dump paper yet." She replied realizing that it was Bob the janitor.

"Well, you be good this year." He left

The bag from the local Deli swung from her hand as she walked back towards her car. From behind the building she heard a word that stopped her in her tracks. "Mutie! Get out of here, we don't serve your kind." She turned slowly while her heart hammered in her chest to see who the angry man was talking to. The pale green teenage girl looked like she'd been kicked, the comment obviously hurt her. Pamela's eyes widened a little. This girl had green skin just like she used to how interesting. "Get out of here before I call the cops!" He was still yelling.

Pamela felt an overwhelming urge to kill that man for hurting that poor girl. Instead she walked back towards the deli with her eyes glaring at the man. She knew she could do something about him but now wasn't the time she had to get the girl out of here. "Come on, let's get out of here." She spoke gently to the girl while ignoring the jerk. She would normally not get involved with a stranger but she was different she can feel the Green whispering in her ears to take the Girl, and she knew she had to get involved.

"Ms. Isley?" The girl sounded surprised to see her, and Pamela didn't know who she was. Apparently she was one of her students.

"Come on." Pamela addressed the green girl and motioned towards her car. She really wished that she had a name to go with the girl. She looked about the right age to be one of her students. She was going to make the guess that she probably was.

"You're not going to tell the school are you?" The girl sounded close to tears.

"Tell them what?" Pamela asked as she drove towards the campus. She was taking the girl there because she didn't know where else to take her.

"That I'm a mutant." The girl whispered. They stopped at a red light and Pamela could feel the eyes of the driver in the nearby car looking into her car. "You don't recognize me do you?" The girl sounded surprised. "I'm Annie Thompson."

Pamela turned to look at the girl, looking past the pale green skin and black hair. She glanced at the manicured nails and rings on her fingers.

"Annie?" This girl was from her Winter class she had to cover as their teacher was on Maternity leave. She'd done an incredible web page about her poetry for her final project. She almost forgot to go when the light turned red. Annie didn't want the school to know, so taking her back to her office wouldn't work. "Where can I take you?"

"I…" Annie started to sound like she was about to burst into tears. "I don't know. My dad kicked me out."

Pamela stared out the window while trying to think. "I have to go back to work." She turned to glance at the girl. She was a good girl. Pamela remembered that about her. "I could drop you off at my house and we can talk when I get back from work." The girl wasn't safe walking the streets like this. Her skin made her a target and that man at the deli wasn't unusual. Annie's look of shocked gratitude was enough. Pamela pulled onto the freeway to head home. She was going to be late back from lunch. She lived a half hour away, but the estate actually had a lot of privacy it Surrounded by trees. She would be safe as long as she doesn't venture far and stay in the mansion.

As we entered the estate I could see Annie was at awe which wasn't surprising no one in the school knew where I lived.

"You have a nice house." Annie whispered looking at the Mansion "I didn't know you were this rich" she added silently when she was parking the car in front of the house. She hadn't even gone inside yet to see the half-empty home. The three-story house or some would say mansion was far larger than Pamela needed.

Originally This mansion belonged to her grandparents her Mother inherited it from them and now after her untimely demise she inherited it from them. Pamela had inherited a fortune from her mother and grandparents which was more than enough to pay the bills. Pamela leads Annie inside.

"You can use my computer if you want, or watch T.V. or whatever." It felt very strange to take the girl here and let her lose on her home. Pamela never had people over. When she really looked at Annie she could see the girl was tired and looked like she hadn't showered in a while. The girl could have been living on the streets for a while. Pamela's voice got softer with her concern. "Or you could just take a shower and hop into my bed. I might have some fresh clothes for you."

"Thank you so much for doing this." Annie's voice cracked.

"Sure. No problem." Pamela sighed as she watched the completely lost look on Annie's face. Her family abandoned her, and it had to be because of the mutation, because the girl was no troublemaker. Pamela showed her to the bedroom, she rarely used it anyway

"Leave your clothes in the basket the maid will wash them tomorrow when she comes, if you're Hungry there is more than enough food in the fridge" she said to Annie as she gave her some of her old clothes the girls looked like she was about to cry. Pamela signed sadly "go take a shower and get some sleep" Annie slowly nodded

While Annie was in the bathroom getting ready to shower Pamela went out to the car to leave. When she hadn't warned her not to leave the mansion but thought it was not needed at the moment the girl was clearly tired and needed the sleep leaving the mansion would be the last thing she would do. Plus, the backyard door was locked so she didn't have anything to worry about

* * *

Annie could hear the door close and be still a bit stunned that the teacher that barely seemed to know her name while she was in her class had taken her into her home and left her alone there. Ms. Isley did that even though she knew full well that Annie was a mutant.

She got into the shower and glanced at the shampoos. They were for color treated hair. Ms. Isley had streaks of green in her long Red hair. Annie's hair was black and fell to below her shoulder blades. It had been black before her mutation, and that hadn't changed. It was her skin that did that. Annie grimaced. If it had been her hair she could have pretended that she'd dyed it, but no… she was marked so obviously as a mutant and still had no idea what her powers were, or if she even had any. She could just be green.

The smell of soap and the feel of warm water on her body made Annie sigh happily. She hadn't been able to shower in three days. Her father had kicked her out of the house with nothing shortly after she woke up changed. She took a nice long shower even though she was very tired.

When she got out of the shower she put the dirty clothes in the basket as she was told and put on the clothes Ms. Isley has given her they were a bit lose but she would accept anything over her now dirty clothes. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food she was really hungry. She opened the fridge and saw some fresh fruits and vegetables she has never seen apples with such rich shine she took some apples and a bowl of peanut soup. She went to the dining room and started eating the food was delicious she never has tasted an apple so sweet and the soup was also delicious. After eating she went to check out her teacher's mansion.

The mansion was big there were four bedrooms in the second floor and two master bedroom on the third floor, the bedroom which belonged to Ms. Isley was the biggest in the house through all the bedroom including Ms. Isley's were bare only filled with necessary things beds cabinet etc. it was like nobody lived in them

In the mansion.

The first floor was spacious with a living room, kitchen and a dining room. The kitchen had a glass cellar door in the floor standing on it felt weird the cellar had circular stairs the wall of the stairs is filled wine bottles it was rather stylish she obviously didn't know what basement was like as the cellar door which leads to the basement was locked. The dining had a big table with ten chairs there is chandelier hanging above the table. The Living was the biggest room in the house there was a big expensive looking sofa, a tea table which had a vase filled with red roses, a big flat screen T.V in the wall with a DVD player and gaming console underneath it. There was a home theater with speaker surrounding the room. There was a grand piano in corners of it looked Like Ms. Isley was full of surprises. Annie was feeling tired so she went back to Ms. Isley room.

The walls of Ms. Isley Room were so dark purple to look black without any light. The blinds of all the downstairs windows had been shut, but some of the summer suns leaked in anyhow. Annie found the dimmer switch and turned on the bedroom overhead lights. This was another room that looked like it had been wallpapered, but it hadn't. There were brush strokes on the dark walls of lavender and white. It actually looked pretty good, but this wasn't at all what she'd imagined her teacher's bedroom would look like. Instead of nigh tables, on both sides of the bed sat pedestals. One held the alarm clock and the other held a tablet of paper. The bed itself was made and the soft fuzzy throw on it was dark with the sun and stars on it. The wall across from the bed was nothing but bookshelves.

She started to glance at the dragon figurines and then moved her attention to the books. A couple of shelves were about writing. She remembered hearing her teacher talk about the novel she was working on a few times in class while the students were working on the computers. She had been impressed that Ms. Isley wanted to be a writer too She was already a botanist and by the looks of the house she was rather successful. Annie never would have the patience to write novels. She did write poems though. She had several notebooks at home of her poetry if her father hadn't tossed it out. She had to swallow around the lump in her throat and moved her attention to the other shelves. Ms. Taylor had a lot of books on plants as expected from a botanist but she has books on other subjects as well from what she heard Ms. Isley was a genies and had degrees in many different subjects that explained how she was teaching her class and she was a Good teacher.

Annie's eyes widened a little when she kneeled down and noticed the books on the bottom shelves. Books on human sexuality, erotic novels, and… several books with the words lesbian or homosexual in the title filled the entire bottom row. Oh wow. Her teacher was gay. Annie felt embarrassed for having been snooping now. It was fine that her teacher was gay, it wasn't like Annie didn't have a gay friend. Ms. Isley was nice. Still, Annie felt a bit uncomfortable. She sighed heavily and decided to see if there was anything on T.V. It wasn't like she even really noticed the show as she got lost in her thoughts. Her father had tossed her out of her home with nothing, and if this lesbian was going to be nice to her, and help her out like this, she wasn't going to treat her funny because of her being gay. Still, she'd never met a lesbian before.

When she reached up to rub her tired eyes she noticed her green skin and grimaced. She was still not used to seeing that. It felt like it wasn't even her body anymore. Would her friends still care about her if they knew? That was why she hadn't called any of them when she was tossed out on the streets. Sean was a good friend and he'd be okay with it, but the others might not. Unfortunately, Sean was using the summer vacation to visit his family in California.

* * *

Pamela got back to work just fifteen minutes late, it's not like they could complain about it to someone. Her Mother started the School and she was on board of directors who also teach students from time to time. The first thing she did was walk over to the student files. Annie was with her program, so one of her co-workers had to be her advisor since Pamela wasn't. She hunted through the files of their students until she found it and pulled it out. She took it with her to her desk to study.

Pamela had so many students each quarter in the classes she took that she didn't usually get to know them very well, but the other instructors didn't have quite as high a student count. Annie's advisor had a very nice file made up for Annie that included the final goals paper all students were required to write. Pamela usually glanced at her own advisee's files but not the others.

Annie wanted to finish the requirements for her high school diploma and go to a four-year school. She wanted to either major in computers or English, and she was thinking about teaching. Annie's transcripts were decent, she got mostly B's but in college-level classes that wasn't bad, especially since it looked like the girl was sixteen. Her father kicked out a sixteen-year-old just because her skin turned green. That was so sick.

The file stayed on her desk while she mechanically worked on her lesson plans. Annie kept coming into her mind, and how she was green. Did she have a similar mutation to hers and cannot control it or it was something else it didn't matter at the moment she has to use an image inducer so she could attend school. Fortunately, she still kept the Image inducer she used in the closet.

Janet came in with a newsletter. "I know you hate these." She smiled and set it down. Pamela noticed Janet glance at the file she'd stolen from Janet's files. "What's up?" she indicated the file.

"I need to hire a new teacher's assistant." Pamela glanced at the file. It was a half-formed idea, but since this was the time of year that she normally looked at the student files to try and find someone that might work well, it had crossed her mind. She preferred to hire her students because she knew if they understood the material and after having them for a quarter had some idea if they had the right attitude to help teach. Annie's comment about wanting to be a teacher started this line of thought.

"Well, she's a pretty responsible one." Janet started to try and sell Pamela on the idea. "Her English teacher actually caught me in the halls at the end of Spring quarter and thanked me for sending such a wonderful student to her." Janet grinned. Praise like that was pretty rare. Usually, the college instructors weren't thrilled with having such young students in their classes.

"I'll look into it." Pamela glanced at the file again. If she could just find an image inducer she could give the girl a job. Annie really needed it now that she no place to live. It would only be part-time, but it was better than nothing.

Once she was alone again Pamela what to do with Annie, the most important thing would be to find out are her powers similar to hers and if that's the case she has to teach her how to control it until then she can use her old image inducer. She could put together her class in next to no time. She'd taught it enough times that it wasn't really working to do it.

She picked up the pizza from Papa John's on the way home, hoping that Annie liked pizza. It seemed like a safe bet.

When she thought about the difference between all the research she'd done over the summer, and the research she'd spent a few hours doing at work for Annie sake, Pamela felt like she finally had something to do that mattered. She sat up straighter in her car seat as she drove the last three miles to her house. She needed to make a new life for herself she can't dwell in past anymore and maybe finding Annie was what she was supposed to do here. Perhaps she could help in her own way.

* * *

Annie woke up when she heard the sound of a car outside the house. Ms. Isley must have returned she gets out bed she was feeling fresh after a few hour naps. She went downstairs and saw Ms. Isley has returned with a pizza "Good evening Ms. Isley" she greeted her as She entered the house. Pamela smiled gently at the Girl.

"Looks like she did get some sleep well, she can talk about things related to the school after dinner," Pamela thought "You must be hungry by now come join me "she invites Annie to the living room. Annie soon joined her and They started eating the pizza in silence.

After eating and Pamela got to the main topic with Annie" I saw your file today in the school and asked teachers to put you under me as your advisor "Annie looked at her with confusion, she must be thinking without her father paying the fees she cannot continue School "Can I still go to school?" Pamela smiled at her gently "of course you can you do realize I kind of own the school" she said with a teasing smile. Annie looked dumbstruck looks like she didn't know that about that many people didn't know her mother founded the school" I can?" Annie asked her again as if trying to make sure this is real.

"Yes and you can also live here from now on, maybe tomorrow we will get the second master bedroom ready for you and get you some clothes hmmm? She asks before she could get an answer Annie tackle hugs her

"Thank you Thank You Thank you" She kept repeating herself and started crying. Pamela hugs her back

"You're welcome little one" Pamela answered with a soft voice. She was not used to hugs but the Annie needed it so she didn't say anything. "I have taken a few days off from the school so we could get you all set up here all right" Annie who was still crying looked at Pamela nodding

"Well, that's one topic dealt with. Now what to do with her Mutation there is a high chance she has a mutation similar to hers. Maybe I should take her blood sample and run some tests in the lab" Pamela Thought while looking at Annie. "Little one please stay here I will be right back in a moment" Pamela went to get the medical kit she had in her kitchen and came back to Annie.

"Annie I'm going to take your blood sample now alright. It's just to make sure you are healthy Little one" Pamela assures her knowing Annie is a little pale because of her not getting proper food for few days but that would fix itself after a few days of the nutritious diet. But she needed the blood sample to confirm her Theory about her mutation.

"All right" Annie gave her permission to take her blood sample.

"You should go get some sleep as I will be busy tonight little one, "Pamela tells Annie who nodded and went back to the bedroom to get some Sleep leaving Pamela in the living room.

"Now then Let's get this over with" Pamela took the blood samples and went towards her Backyard door in the kitchen

* * *

Her estate was Rather large and most of the estate was actually a garden. Pamela's Grandfather bought the estate for his wife who loved gardening, Pamela mother later inherited the estate from her grandparents and now after her death, it was passed down to her. Pamela inherited a fortune from her Grandparents and Her mother had owned shares at many companies who now belong to her so maintaining it was not a problem though she rarely stayed at the mansion preferring to most of her time in the gardens. The main garden of the estate was surrounded by a hedge maze that her grandmother ordered to make, but now it serves as a great security measure as the plants won't allow anybody other than her to enter the main garden instead they would usually make people circle around the maze and back to where the entrance satisfying anybody curious about the maze as well as keeping the garden hidden in process. The garden had a small pond which she sometimes uses to bathe when she spends her night here, there were no prying eyes here so she wasn't concerned about someone Seeing her. Along with the pond the garden was filled with all sort of plants she has collected in years many of them deadly for normal humans, there was a greenhouse in the middle of the garden where she keeps the most of her delicate baby plants, as well as a lab setup just behind plant nursery. She entered the greenhouse only to be greeted by her babies, they were clearly happy that she was here. She would have spent some time with them with them but alas she had some work to, some very important work she apologized to her children for not being able to spend time with them and entered her lab.

Pamela's Lab was nothing special and was filled all the necessary equipment she needed for research. She grimaced looking at her computer desk was barely visible under all the printout from her Research she started back in summer. She placed the blood sample on her examination table and started cleaning her desk.

After Cleaning her desk, she started examining Annie's blood trying to find the cause of her Green skin, normally it is not possible to find mutant's powers with a simple blood test, a large database of mutants blood sample is required so a similar case like theirs can be found in database history and sadly she didn't have access to such thing but Annie case was different as she was an _Obvious Mutant_ and their blood usually tends to show the cause behind their appearances and Annie's case was no different there are no many things that can cause a green skin and She was pretty sure that her green skin was not just for show The X-gene doesn't work that way as most of the known cases of the _obvious mutants_ their appearance was related to or caused by their powers. There are two obvious reason a person would have green skin one was gamma rays which were highly unlikely as there hasn't been an _incident_ for a year or so and she had checked her records hers and her parent's records and none of them have ever come in contact with that green monstrosity, which only left one reason.

Her theory was correct High presence of chlorophyll was responsible for Annie's skin color, she found a large amount of carbon dioxide in her blood, she was getting nutrients through photosynthesis. Which meant one thing Annie can learn how to control her skin color but it will take time, she also tested out if Annie is immune to poison like she is which was also true. Pamela was rather satisfied with the results of the tests she knew she can't find out whether Annie has all of her power as even her power took time to develop, Annie's might be similar to hers. She can perform some other test tomorrow that can give a clearer result. Pamela satisfied with her work today decided to head back to the mansion. She wished her babies a good night and left the garden. Upon entering the mansion, she remembered that she has to find her Image inducer for Annie she must have placed it in her basement.

Pamela went to her kitchen and opened the cellar door and started heading down to the basement while looking at the wine bottles her Grandfather collected, she would have loved to have some now but she had an image inducer to find. If she could remember corrected she had placed, it in a wooden box she just had to find that box.

After a half an hour search she found the Box with the image inducer inside it. After checking if it worked which it did Pamela decided to check on Annie and call it a night.

Pamela found Annie sleeping in her bed, the lights were still on so decided to turn them off and go to the second master bedroom to sleep.

Pamela after taking a shower climbed on to the bed, normally she would have put on a t-shirt before going to bed but she didn't want to risk waking Annie up by going back to her room retrieving her t-shirt from her wardrobe. The girl needed her rest and Pamela did prefer to sleep naked so it no big issue.

Pamela fell Asleep the moment she hit the pillow.

* * *

Pamela wakes up at 6 A.M. like always, she has always been an early riser maybe it had something to do with her mutation plants do tend to get active after the sunrise. She has taken a few days off from the school for Annie so she can help her get settled here, she looks around the second master bedroom this room used to belong to her when she was little, the room was perfect for Annie as sun rays pass through the windows were just perfect for her

Thinking about Annie mutation Pamela thought that she should tell her today. She did show two mutations she can try the plant experiment with her today. Maybe after that, she can show Annie her garden before stopping herself from going overboard, she first needs to get her some clothes, a phone, laptop, a computer for her room, some Books which she likes and a Bookshelf for them. She looks around her childhood bedroom thinking about things Annie would need and started making a list because she knew if she forgets something Annie will not tell her about it out of guilt.

After finishing her list Pamela put on her old clothes decided to go to the kitchen and started thinking about what breakfast she should make for Annie, she decided to make pancakes as they were a safe choice for breakfast.

After making a batches Pamela decided to go wake Annie up for breakfast. Upon entering her room Pamela saw Annie has just woken up "Good Morning Little one" Pamela greeted her. "I have breakfast ready downstairs. Come Join me after You have brushed your teeth" after getting a nod from her Pamela went downstairs.

Though her house had dining she has rarely ever used it, she generally used the kitchen table Which was placed in the corner of the room it gets great sunlight during the morning so She uses it during the breakfast and reading newspaper. She tries to get as much sunlight as possible because of her busy routine, she usually turned her skin green during the breakfast to trap more sunlight but Annie still doesn't know that she too is a mutant and decided not to do it.

Annie entered the kitchen and saw that Pamela has made her pancakes she smiled and took a plate and glass of orange juice and joined Pamela in the table.

After listening to the sound plates and glass hit the table Pamela closes her newspaper. "I have made extra pancakes so eat as much as you want." Seeing as Annie has just taken a few "And I have your test results so come find me in the backyard patio by the pool after finishing your breakfast there are some things I want to discuss with you"

Annie sees Pamela leaving with a wooden box through the backyard door. It must be something important if she wants to discuss with her. She gets back to finishing her breakfast she really was hungry when she woke up.

After finishing her breakfast, she heads towards the backyard door, it was locked yesterday she hasn't seen the back of Pamela house yet. Upon entering she saw huge swimming pool which was in crescent shape with circular Jacuzzi touching the middle of the crescent the pool. The Pool and the Jacuzzi were divided by a wall. She saw Pamela sitting in the Patio beside the pool talking to someone on her cell phone. When Pamela saw her she gestured her to join her. Annie joins her in the patio she saw three things placed in the table, the wooden box she saw Pamela take with her, a notepad and a flower pot which had a red rose plant in it.

"All right I had your blood tested you are fine?" Pamela tells her Annie it was the most useless information from the test because of course she is doesn't have any diseases or is sick her mutation would prevent that. Annie still looked relieved "But that wasn't the main goal of the blood test," Pamela tells Her. Annie was looking a little confused "I wanted to know if your green skin that your mutation caused has an application or not." Pamela finally tells her about the main objective of the blood test.

Annie looks at her green skin nervously felling a little self-conscious about her appearance.

"Upon testing your blood I found out there was a high amount of Co2 present in your blood." Pamela pointed towards the red rose plant in the table "Your body functions exactly like a plant it needs Sunlight to process the nutrients in your body that's why your skin is green" Pamela explains Annie about her mutation.

Annie looked shocked at the revelation of her mutation, her Body worked like a plant. "So that's my power having a plant like a body and green skin" She was getting really angry about her mutation.

"No" Pamela answered her "Those are not your powers they are just getting your body ready for your real power." Pamela clears her doubt as she gets up from the chair and stands behind her before leaning down towards Annie ear she fell could feel Pamela breaths tickling her ears "I want to test something. Do you trust me Little one?" Pamela asked gently whispering in her ears Annie could feel her heartbeat getting faster she nods as she couldn't trust her voice to crack at the moment.

"I want you to close your eyes and concentrate towards the Plant pot" Annie closes her eyes and concentrate toward the plant, she hears some whispers "Do you hear something other than me," Pamela asks her

"Yes," Annie replied she could hear a low hiss in front of her it could have easily have been missed it if she wasn't concentrating.

"Now Try to reach towards that voice and command them to join you" Annie uses her hands to reach towards the voice before telling the source to join her she hears a hiss of approval form the voices as she feels something was winding in her forearm.

"Excellent Little one, now open your eyes" Pamela praises Annie over her success now hugging Annie from behind, she was happy because her theory was right Annie did possess mutations similar to hers. Thought she felt Annie connection to The Green is a little weak in comparison to her maybe it will grow over time through training, Thought, for now, she is satisfied with the results.

When Annie opened her eyes she in shock the roses that were in the flower pot have now wrapped themselves around her forearm. Roses have wrapped themselves around her arm in a way that she doesn't get hurt by the thorns.

"That is your power Annie you can control plants," Pamela tells Annie before getting back at her seat "If you have any questions you can ask me" knowing by the face expression.

"So I can control plants?" Annie asked Pamela rather dumbly still not believing what has just happened.

Pamela laughed gently at her first question "Yes you can control plants but to an extend Your connection with them is rather weak Though we can fix that by training" Pamela Answering her question. So she will have to train in order to learn how to control her efficiently She wasn't surprised by this fact at all. "Which also means learning to change and maintain the chlorophyll in your body so your skin is not always green" Pamela later added before pushing the wooden box toward Annie Asking her to open it.

Annie opened the box only to see a watch inside "Until you learn to control your power you have to use that outside it's an image inducer it will make you look normal so you don't have any trouble attending school" Pamela explains to her how the watch works. Annie turns the device on immediately seeing her skin turned back to normal. Annie smiled at the sight and was a little relieved to see her skin back in its old color.

"Use the device only when you are in public and don't get depended on it. Think of it as a disguise and treat it as such, while you are in the estate you are not allowed use it" Pamela ordered Annie, she needs to learn to accept her powers in order to master them using the device here would put and bump in her training.

"I want you to practice what I showed you on every plant in the house whenever you are free that is a part your training. When you are able to control every plant in the house with any problems ask me for your next lesson" Pamela tells her about her first lesson. Annie has to make her connection to the Green strong and this is the only way to do it.

Every plant in the house that would be that would be impossible the house had some sort of plant in practically every room to control them all at once is nuts "Is that even possible? Annie asks Pamela with a little doubt, to able to control one plant it took a lot of her effort but to able to control a lot of them at the same time looked impossible to her.

Pamela smiled at Annie question she took out a few seeds from her pockets holding them out in her hands "Watch closely" Pamela told Annie after a few second the seed starts to grow a Venus flytrap-like plant emerges from seeds and started wrapping itself loosely around Pamela's arm.

Annie was shell-shocked by the display Pamela can control plants to how? Was she a mutant like her? There were so many questions in her mind. She also now understands why Pamela had such deep knowledge about her powers because she also had them and by the looks of she has been honing her powers all her life.

"So you are a mutant and you can also control plants like me?" Annie finally asks her

"Yes I am a Mutant and yes I can control plants among other things" Pamela answers her questions vaguely, "Now I want you to close your eyes and try to call this plant towards you," Pamela asks her while gently rubbing the baby plants head who looks like enjoying Pamela affections.

Annie watches Pamela play with her plant she closes her eyes she wanted to see if she can call the plant towards her but alas her efforts are in vain she doesn't hear the plants voice she signs in disappointment as she opens her eyes she sees Pamela gently smiling at her.

"See what I am trying to say you can control the plants yes but in order to control the plant your connection with them needs to grow That's why I want you to practice," Pamela tells her while she places the plant in her arm in a flower pot.

"Ok, I will try my best" Annie said with a fierce determination when her mutation showed itself to her she always thought what her powers where now she knows what her powers are and she has a teacher who is willing to teach her how to master them she only has to train hard.

"I know you will. Now Let's go find something for you to wear so we could go shopping" Pamela gets up from her seat and starts heading toward the house gesturing Annie to follow her.

* * *

Annie is staring in the Mirror after a few weeks she is getting used to her green skin. She can use her image inducer but Pamela has strictly banned its use in the house. Pamela wanted her to accept her mutation ever part of it even the parts Annie would think are ugly and accept it. It worked in a way she is getting used to it most of the part is thanks to Pamela who has been so supportive.

Annie has been living with Pamela for a few weeks now. The second master bedroom was now hers, Pamela has bought her clothes, computer, cosmetics etc. for her and placed them in her room. She still felt a little guilty about costing Pamela so much Money and her on countless time if she can help in the house in some ways only to be flat out rejected.

Pamela Only wanted her to focus on her as well as her training, which she was doing without question she has been trying to control all the plants one by one before controlling them together her progress has been slow for her liking but Pamela wasn't that much bothered saying this kind of things take time and she needs to learn to be patient.

She was at that moment sitting in her room trying to control the plants Pamela has placed there. Pamela herself has shown to be a mutant with powers similar to hers she has shown her what can be done by those power after you master them.

Pamela being a mutant that fact should have surprised her but weirdly she wasn't, it always felt like she could trust her from day one, in fact, Pamela also told her the same thing that she had to help her by any means it was like something was pointing Pamela toward her and Annie was glad for that.

After living with her for a few weeks she has realized has realized a few things about her teacher first and most obvious one was that she is a loner and preferred her own company over anybody else that fact sometimes applied to Annie as well.

Annie has learned in the last few weeks when she should give Pamela her space which usually happened after the dinner when she would go to her gardens alone. It was one of the few places Pamela has restricted her from visiting so she didn't know what was in there but she knew one fact Pamela has a tendency to spend her nights there quite often.

She has already found Pamela's bed empty during the morning only to find that the back door was locked from the outside which meant she had spent her night in the garden. She would have been worried about her health if she didn't know that her mutations keep her from getting sick.

"Annie" Pamela enters her room only to see her deep in concentration trying to move the plant.

"Yes Ms. Isley" Annie derails out of her train of thought finally acknowledging Pamela presence

"Your School would start next week right; I want you as my teacher's assistant It's only about twelve to fifteen hours a week, but it's some money and it won't mess with school," Pamela tell her

Annie's lips started to curve into a smile. "Really?" Oh, this was perfect. She could work with Pamela and go to classes. She knew what the TA did, they'd had one in the class she took with the woman.

"Do you want it?" Pamela asked but Annie could see from the smile on the older woman's lips that she already knew the answer.

"Thank you." Annie was a little embarrassed at how serious and grateful she really sounded. It wasn't just the job. She was thanking Pamela everything. Her eyes started to tear up and she had to look away and take a few deep breaths. Pamela always got embarrassed when Annie thanked her like this, but Annie just couldn't seem to stop.

"Your welcome," Pamela spoke quietly. "I'll get the paperwork tomorrow and bring it home."

"Here catch" Pamela threw her keys to something. She looks at Pamela who was now at the door "It's the keys to the house and your new car" Before leaving Annie alone stunned. Pamela Bought her a car before she could go ask Pamela anything she sees her leaving the estate in her own car.

Annie was exhausted because of her training nonstop all day she decides to go take a nap.

* * *

When Pamela returned home after work she saw Annie in the living room practicing with her powers she decided to watch for a moment and doesn't disturb her concentration. Annie was trying to control five plants at once her hands where open calling the plants towards her. Two of the five plants moved towards her while the rest of them didn't. Pamela was a little impressed with her progress but she still needed a lot of training which will have to wait for now as she had plans for them this evening.

"Annie" Pamela finally interrupts Annie who looked a little startled, "Looks like she was too immersed in concentrating on her powers she didn't pay attention to her surroundings" Pamela Thought to herself

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings more Annie," Pamela tells Annie who was looking at her "You don't want to be caught off guard while you are trying to call for your powers" Pamela continuous while Annie was looking a little down. Seeing her expression, she Sighs before joining her on the couch.

"I am sorry I just don't want you to get hurt," Pamela tells her softly while stroking her cheeks. Annie leaned into the touch with small blush in her face.

"Come on we have some work to do, so go get ready," Pamela tells Annie, who nods and goes back to her room to get ready.

A few minutes later Annie joins Pamela who was sitting in the living room looking at some documents

"Oh you are ready then let's get going," Pamela tells her as she lines the documents up and put them and in a file before getting up

They leave the estate in Pamela's car after a while Annie finally recognized where they were heading and got a little nervous she looks towards Pamela who was busy driving the car before they reach their destination and it was the last place she wanted to be at.

Pamela looks at Annie expression before she gently takes hold of her hands "Don't worry we are just here so your idiot of a father could sign in some papers after that you don't have to see him ever again" Pamela tells Annie while stroking her hand gently.

Annie's heart was fluttering a little, she replied Pamela with a smile before they get off the car Pamela had the file Anne saw earlier with her and they go to Annie old house together

"Do you have anything you want from your old house?" Pamela asks her standing before the door which had a few plants on a platform beside it, noticing that Pamela Smirks a little.

"Yeah Maybe my old poem notebooks" Annie replies silently

"Well when I am talking to your idiotic father you should go get that," Pamela tells her before ringing the doorbell

"I am coming wait a second" Annie hears a familiar voice of her Father opens the door and notices her

"Annie what are you doing back here?!" He spoke loudly and Pamela took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd spent some time awake last night imagining everything that could go wrong and this had been on the top of the list.

"I'm just picking up my things," Annie said and took a step closer to Pamela. It made Pamela feel like Annie was trying to hide behind her, and she stood a little taller because of it.

"Those aren't your things." He hissed at the girl and then turned his eyes to Pamela, "And who the hell are you? One of her little cutie friends?" He then dismissed her from his awareness and glared at Annie. "Your skin isn't all green."

"Daddy, I'm just picking up my things." Annie's voice held a painful pleading and it broke Pamela's heart. "I'll get out of here now."

He took a menacing step closer to Annie and Pamela growled out and used the Plants besides the door and wrap around his neck effectively choking him a little "Now Now No need to be so violent" he was trying to get out of the plant vines with a frightened expression, Pamela smiled at his expression "Not so tough anymore are you" she was enjoying herself and didn't want to stop choking him but he still had some uses.

Annie was looking at the Pamela Performance with a mixture of awe and fear she knew Pamela was rather skilled in her powers but this is the first time she saw it in full action and She didn't disappoint. Pamela had such precise control over plants that she could choke a guy without even a second thought it was second nature to her while Annie struggled to control only two plants.

After a few seconds, she noticed that her father had calmed down from his expression it looked like he was in some kind of a trance. The vines around his neck loosened "Please come in" He spoke in a rather monotone voice and then went to living room Annie was a little confused about what just happened.

"Annie you could go and grab your things now while I have a little talk with this idiot," Pamela told her and went to the living room of the house, Annie wanted to ask her questions but decided to focus on the task at hand.

After a few minutes, Annie returned empty-handed to the living room where she saw Pamela sitting Looking at her phone while her father is signing papers Pamela brought with her. "Did you get all of your poem notebooks?" Pamela asked her while putting away her phone and noticing she didn't have anything

"No" Pamela caught the sadness in Annie's tone she looked at the Man "where are her poem notebooks?" Pamela asked the which it looked like has finished signing all the papers

"I burned them" He answered in a monotone way, Annie's eyes burned and a few tears where starting to fall "Well that's unfortunate" Pamela said and started collecting the papers and put them in the file before getting up from the couch and while dropping some seed in the table in front of him.

"Let's Go, Dear, we are done here," Pamela tells her while gently holding her hand, Annie nods while sobbing a little and they leave for the door.

"You don't have anything to do with that man anymore," Pamela tells her while getting inside of the car. Annie looked at her old house for the one last time before getting inside the car and they leave for in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:- Well guys who do you think in the marvel universe would be immune to Poison ivy pheromones please tell me in the reviews as i am writing the later chapters i am getting confused about who would be immune to her and who would not.**

 **Chapter-2**

Annie sat outside enjoying the warm sunlight. Early October really should be a little colder than this, but since she'd had to hide so much during the summer, she was grateful for some sun. She did wonder whether her green skin would get greener as her powers mature, she did ask Pamela about the full extent of her powers but it's too early for her to tell what she could do aside of her basics. She has now gotten used to her skin color mostly thanks to Pamela who also have helped her by keeping her skin green in at the house as well so Annie can get used to it quickly as she was not alone in this.

Annie first saw Pamela with green skin the day after they went to visit her father, she was feeling a little down when she woke up next day but that feeling quickly went out of the window when she saw Pamela was sunbathing in the backyard her skin was also green Annie was shocked at the sight but then she remembered Pamela did have similar powers as hers so she can control her skin pigment. When Pamela saw her she asked Annie to join her and they both spend the rest of the day lounging outside.

She'd been in classes and working for Pamela for two weeks now, and aside from the boring moments of just sitting around it was going well. Three hours in classes and three hours a day four days a week working as Pamela's TA. When she was not with Pamela she would usually be at the library getting her homework finished so she could focus on her training when she was at home, she was at the campus a lot longer than any student did, as she has been going to the campus with Pamela and would have to wait for her to finish her work so it gave her a lot of free time.

Now that Annie has been Living with Pamela for a full month and a half she has gotten to know her teacher in a whole new level and also gotten used to some of her weird habits like her _Peculiar Dressing sense_. Pamela was a very Private person and preferred to be left Alone, she didn't have any friends and the people she worked within the School were more like colleagues and even they knew not to disturb her. So Annie was not surprised by their shocked expression when Pamela announced her as her teacher's assistant.

In-home if she was free she would rather lounge in the backyard sunbathing if it's day wearing what Annie would call a _bikini made from leafs_ or disappear in the gardens inside the maze for the rest of the night, Pamela had a lab there if she remembered correctly that she performed the blood test to check her power. Annie would know for sure but she was not allowed to enter their much to her annoyance until she masters the exercise Pamela gave her.

Pamela also didn't have any living relatives left as her mother died while giving birth to her she didn't know who her father was as her mother never told anyone so she was raised by her grandparents who are also died a few years ago leaving an estate and quite a fortune behind for Pamela which would explain her blasé attitude towards her finances.

* * *

Most of the crowd around Annie disappeared as the next classes started, but she was done with classes for the day so she continued to study. There was a group of three people sitting across from her and they were looking pretty serious. The book in front of Annie was getting boring so she decided to do her assignment for Creative Writing, which was eavesdropping on a conversation. That teacher was strange, but Annie could get that assignment done pretty quickly and they looked like they had something interesting going on.

The group consisted of two guys and a girl. The taller guy was built like he worked out and could be on a football team if he wanted to. His skin was tan and his brown hair looked like it had been sun-bleached. He was easily a head taller than the girl standing next to him. She had shoulder length blonde hair that looked wind-blown even though the day was calm. She just liked the wild look. She was tense and her eyes darted around nervously but with Annie pretending to be staring at her book those eyes didn't fall on her. The guy sitting down on the bench was thin with dark eyes and dark skin. He might have been Hispanic, but Annie couldn't really tell. Maybe he was American Indian.

"I think my dad had something to do with that." The blonde sounded upset.

"Oh Man." The sitting guy spoke in some sympathetic disgust. "I don't know how you can live with him. His Friends of Humanity buddies drop by don't they?" Annie's eyes widened at the name of that group. She'd heard of them, and Pamela had told her that if she ever saw any demonstration with those monsters she shouldn't hang around. She was busy staring at her textbook without really seeing it so she missed the searching glance the sitting guy gave her suddenly.

"Yeah, they come over and drink beer." The girl sounded angry. "And they leave their crap on the table. I wake up to read the latest anti-mutant crap with my breakfast."

That girl sounded like that really bothered her. Was she a mutant? Annie forgot her textbook and stared at the girl. Aside from herself and Pamela, she didn't know any mutants. She had asked Pamela once if she knew any mutants because she seemed to know so much Annie thought that maybe… But Pamela told she was the only mutant she had ever met.

"Hey, you!" The dark-skinned guy called to her shocking Annie into an embarrassed flush when she realized she'd been caught eavesdropping. She glanced around for a second, hoping that he'd been talking to someone else, but they were the only people outside right now.

The blonde looked at him with a worried expression on her face and he just gave her one look to make that worry disappear. They all got up and moved to sit on the grass by Annie. "You got a name?" The guy who had talked to her before asked.

"Annie." She could still feel the flush in her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"You're a mutant aren't you?" He seemed to be staring at her and Annie's hand immediately when to the image inducer on her hand, worried that it wasn't working. She glanced down and her skin didn't look green.

The football jock finally spoke, "Image inducer huh? You shouldn't really reach for it like that. Makes it obvious."

"Look if you're a mutant then you understand that our conversation over there needs to stay private." The girl spoke to her with a hint of irritation. "Why were you listening in anyhow? Don't you know how rude that is?!"

Annie felt a wave of shame. "It's an assignment for my English class, to eavesdrop."

"Oh." The anger seemed to evaporate from the blonde. "Well, my names Jessica." Jessica indicated the football type guy, "That's Jon, and the other lazy ass is Erik."

"Hey, I'm not lazy, I'm tired." He did manage to smile and Annie felt her tension and pounding heart start to calm. "You're Ms. Isley's new T.A. aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Annie was surprised that someone would recognize her. He wasn't in the classes.

"I took her class in the Spring, and saw you walking with her to class a few times."

"Oh, so you're in the program." Annie felt a little more comfortable knowing they had something else in common.

"We all are." The girl answered. "Transferred out of our stupid mutant phobic high school as soon as we could. Erik's just a baby so he had to wait until he turned sixteen." Jessica glanced at the others. "We were going to go get some lunch. Wanna join us?"

"Sure." Annie was ready to leave at that moment. She was so eager to talk to other mutants; she had questions she wanted to ask. "Can we drop by the office so I can leave my book bag?"

"I'm parked over there anyhow," Jon answered and they all headed towards that end of campus.

* * *

Pamela was just stunned at how much Annie had to say about her day. Normally when she asked the teen she got a short summary of what happened in her classes, and maybe some mention of getting lunch. They'd started the habit of actually having dinner at the dining room table, because that was what Annie was used to and Pamela could understand the girl's need to have someone to confide in since she couldn't trust anyone else with a lot, but apparently she'd found a few people she could trust today. Annie was sounding a lot more like a teenager at the moment, and it was a little startling. Pamela had gotten so used to the calm quiet girl that she'd forgotten how young she really was.

"If you want to invite them over to watch movies, go ahead." Pamela offered, hiding her reluctance. These kids were mutants, and Annie needed to have that in her life Pamela didn't want her to end up like her. Still, she would take a look at their files before they came to visit.

* * *

Annie had given Jon the directions that Pamela had printed off the Internet so that they could find the house on Friday. She was feeling nervous energy. Her father had never let her have a bunch of friends over like this, and Pamela had suggested it. God, she loved living with Pamela!

The car pulling into the driveway had to be them. Annie stood up quickly and glanced outside. They were going to order the pizza, go get the movies, and come back with both.

"There here. We'll be back soon." Annie called down to the computer on her way out the front door.

"Alright."

Annie jumped into the back seat next to Erik. Jon was in the passenger seat and Jessica was driving the Ford Taurus. "Wow, I didn't know Ms. Isley was this loaded." Jon said as he studied the Mansion. "All this for just you and Ms. Isley?"

Annie felt a little awkward with the question. "yeah"

"Mm... Cool." Jessica spoke distractedly as she backed out of the driveway.

They rushed into the video store nearby the Round-table pizza while their order was being prepared. They came out with three movies. That would keep them going for a long time.

"Is she gonna watch movies with us?" Jessica asked quietly when they drove into the driveway again. The others were still a little weirded out because Pamela had been their teacher, and it just seemed strange to hang out with her. Annie remembered feeling like that in the beginning too. Now she loved what little time she spends with the women. Pamela made her feel important, cared for, and special. It wasn't anything big, just the little things that made Annie feel more like a partner in the house than a kid. And the way Pamela spent so much time helping her in her training, knowing how private of person Pamela is it was a miracle that she invited a mutant girl to live with her rather than ignoring her and it made Annie feel special.

"I don't think she would join us even if we asked as she spends most of her time in the gardens during the weekends and doesn't like to be disturbed" Annie was now in the passenger seat and held Jessica's eyes hoping that she could understand. But she also she didn't want them to understand too much. Annie was confused about a lot of things, but she knew she liked being around Pamela. Liked when the woman laughed, or when she was seriously asking Annie's opinion on something. Annie tore her mind away from her thoughts on Pamela because Erik's empathy might kick in. Even though Pamela has taught her how to create mental shields she still didn't want anyone thinking she was in love with the woman. No, that wouldn't be good at all.

"And she's not a mutant? You're sure?"

"I asked." Annie glanced around at them. "She's not, but she's really cool." An easy lie and also one of the reasons Pamela taught her how to shield your thoughts. She wanted to tell them the truth but it was not Annie secret to tell and Pamela did prefer to keep her powers to herself.

"I still can't believe she let you move in," Erik said while opening the door to get out. "I'm hungry, let's just go inside and eat the pizza."

Once she opened the door Annie called out loudly, "Pizza's here." While Jon carried the pizza upstairs and in Annie bedroom.

* * *

Pamela closed her bedroom door and moved towards Annie's Bedroom. She was finally going to meet the people Annie had been hanging around with. She smiled at the assembled teens hovering over the pizza boxes. "Hey." Annie invited her to join them for the movie but the other teens looked a little tense having her around and she had things to do at her lab so she excused herself and left for the gardens

Pamela had mixed feeling about Annie making new friends, she remembered when she was Annie's age she was too busy learning about her power and that meant she didn't have time to make a lot of friends and she didn't regret that choice one bit, she was rather content with the company of her plants and was proud about her mastery over her powers.

But she had realized that Annie needed to have friends to gain more confidence and as long as her friendship with the kids didn't interrupt her training she had no problems with that.

The kids stayed until pretty late, but Annie had the place cleaned up before Pamela returned from the garden the next morning. "I was thinking of having them come over next weekend too." Annie seemed just a little nervous about it.

"That's fine," Pamela answered distractedly while looking at the newspaper article. Some mutants were killed last night and her eyes traveled over the article quickly to determine it wasn't Annie's friends. The article did not specify the name of the victims but luckily the timing of murders was off Annie friends would have been at there homes when the murders happened, but still, it was not a pleasant feeling. It looked like it was a group of boys that the F.O.H. had caught out on when they were hanging out. No one said it was the F.O.H., just that it was a mugging gone wrong, but Pamela knew enough to know who the main suspects were.

* * *

Pamela was looking over all the research she needed to do regarding her next class when the receptionist knocked on her door. "I have someone that wants to see you now, but doesn't have an appointment." Pamela felt like grumbling at that. The students here always thought the smallest problem they have as an emergency and usually tended to come to her office without making appointments, making it hard for Pamela to do any real work that needed concentration.

With a sigh, she just asked, "Who is it and what do they want?" Not really expecting that Theresa had checked.

"It's Jessica Stanley, and she didn't tell me."

"Send her in then," Pamela replied quickly. Jessica wasn't even her advisee, so if she was asking to see her it was probably something serious, and most likely mutant related. She'd heard the girl's father was with the F.O.H. and she really hoped he had nothing to do with the murders.

Jessica came in looking that she had been crying and was a little bit jumpy when she came in and Pamela got up and closed the door behind the girl right away while the girl sat in the chair in front of Pamela's desk. "I…" Jessica looked at Pamela with pleading in her eyes. "Jon was one the victims of the murder last night, and I don't know if my dad…" God, it had to hurt to suspect your own family for something like that. Pamela didn't bother going to her chair, she took the chair next to Jessica. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there quietly waiting for Jessica to speak. "It could have been him and his friends… I'm scared."

"What was Jon doing out there that late?" Pamela couldn't help herself asked Jessica, the murders happened quite late at night Jon should not have been there.

"He was working part-time for his father and they usually don't work that late but last night his father called him back to work because of an emergency in the building he was working in" Jessica replied to her with her eyes getting watery by every word she uttered.

Pamela sighed before handing Jessica a tissue "Look I know it's hard for you to think about it but please try to answer a few questions I have, Ok" Pamela asked her who replied with a nod while wiping the tears off her face

"Did your father know that Jon a mutant?" Pamela asked her

Jessica nods her head "Yes he knew, he had been asking me to break up with him for a while now" She answered.

"Ok... Does he know about Eric as well?" Pamela asked

"No, I don't think Eric has even met him" Jessica Replied

"Do Jon and Eric's parents know about their powers?" Pamela asked her the last question she had

"I Don't think Jon ever told his parents about his powers as for Eric his parents do know about his powers" Jessica replied who looked like now had calmed down a little and was ready to tell her more

Pamela thought of what Jessica's options were. The girl could turn her own father in on suspicion, and whether or not he was guilty, she'd become a target of the F.O.H, and the assholes wouldn't even need to know she was a mutant they had just demonstrated that last night with Jon's work friends. Those kinds of monsters believe that if you aren't with them you are against them. She could move out so that she didn't need to see them so often. Moving out would also help to keep the girl's mutation a secret. She was eighteen, that was legal age.

Jessica started to tearfully tell Pamela about the posters she had laying around her house, and the anti-mutant propaganda. She started to tell her about the types of creepy men that stopped by at all hours to talk with her dad. Once Jessica started talking she just didn't stop. It was like a flood that she'd been trying to hold.

The knock on the door made Pamela realize that it was almost time to go to class, but Jessica obviously still needed her. "Just one minute," Pamela said softly and slid out the door with her classroom keys.

Annie was waiting for her to go to class. Pamela quickly pulled her T.A. into the empty conference room. "Jessica might need a place to live." Pamela started quietly, "Would you mind…

"No, no, sure she can…" Annie seemed a little stunned, "You don't need to ask me."

You live there too." Pamela gave Annie a serious look. "You have a say in big decisions like this. I just, you told me who her father was. And the events of last night she shouldn't be there it's not safe." Pamela noticed Annie looked a little lost about what she was talking about when Pamela realized she doesn't know about the murders yet…... "Look I need you to start the class give the students their assignment for the week after that meet me at the parking lot ASAP" She handed the keys over. Annie looked a little stunned but she took the keys and headed off to class without saying much more. Pamela then went into her office to find Jessica trying to clean up and get her emotions under control.

"Do you need a place to live?" Pamela asked as soon as she sat down. "We have a spare bedroom." When Jessica's eyes went a little wide at the offer Pamela continued Her voice got softer, "Having those men in your home isn't safe… especially after what happened last night. And you shouldn't have to listen to anyone saying mutants are freaks. It's not true." Jessica started to tear up again and Pamela just went with her instinct, pulling the girl into a hug. She rested her chin on Jessica's head while the girl cried and just held her.

Jessica moved in that very day. She told her dad that a friend of hers had a roommate bail on her and needed someone right away. Pamela had a spare bedroom ready, she had asked Jessica only take only necessary things like clothes, books etc. Eric helped her move things to Pamela's House while her father was at work Annie helped Jessica set up her new room after they were done moving things to the room the Eric decided to head back home leaving Annie to show Jessica the house which she will be living in.

* * *

Annie was watching T.V in the living room when Pamela returned home from the school with a couple of boxes of Pizza for them. Pamela noticed that Annie's image inducer was still on and she was still wearing her black dress while Jessica was nowhere to be found.

"Good Evening Pamela" Annie greeted her with a small smile

"When did you guys got back from the funeral?" Pamela asked while putting the pizza boxes down at the table

"I don't know around 5 or 6 may be" Annie answered her as Pamela brought her a plate with a couple of slices of Pizza "Hungry?" Pamela asked Offering her the plate with a teasing smile.

"Starving actually" Annie answered taking the plate from Pamela's hands.

"So how is Jessica holding up?" Pamela asked taking a seat on the sofa beside Annie

"She just came back from her boyfriend's funeral Pamela what do you expect?" Annie answered while eating her pizza

"Right Stupid question" Pamela grumbled getting a soft laugh from Annie "Did you talk to Eric and his parents like I asked you to," she asks Annie

"I did actually they agreed with your logic and will take necessary precautions from now on even though Eric did not look happy about it" Annie replied

"Well it's for his own safety especially now that we don't know who was responsible for Jon's murder," Pamela says, Annie looked at Pamela not getting what she was trying to say.

"When the murder first happened we suspected F.O.W simply because we knew Jon was a mutant as well as Jessica's father joined the F.O.H soon after he found out a mutant was dating his daughter but the police don't know this and is investigating this case like they would for any other murder cases and according to them it was an organized hit just to hurt his father, this theory is not that far-fetched considering he a wealthy businessman with a lot of enemies," Pamela explains to Annie

"Wait how did you know that I am pretty sure I have never seen you watching the news on TV and the newspaper did not give that elaborate of an explanation" Annie couldn't help herself and asked Pamela

"Oh… right I never explained to you that part of my powers did I?" Pamela said getting a nod form, Annie

"To put it simply I can ask the plants around the world to eavesdrop for some specific information for me, so after the murders took place that's what I have been doing" Pamela explains to Annie

"But I thought for our powers to work we were supposed to be in close contact with the plants, "Annie asked Pamela

"Well for you Annie yes you have to be in close contact with plants in order for them to work, but my powers are far more potent than your Little one" Pamela replied "Which reminds me how is training coming around" Pamela asked Annie who replied to her question by calling all the plants in living room to come towards her the money plant, roses wrapping themselves around both of her arms, Annie had huge grin on her face clearly happy that her hard work is paying off.

"Good Job Little one" Pamela compliments her on her progress "Now that you have basic knowledge of your powers work, we can focus on making sure you won't need this thing any longer," Pamela says while pointing towards Annie's Image inducer.

Annie looked at her wrist which had the image inducer "Shouldn't we be focusing on training my powers for combat use?" Annie asked Pamela

"That will come later but it's not the top priority right, now plus you and Jessica will be not leaving the house without me anyways so you really don't need to be worried about your protection" Pamela ensures her "but we need to keep the fact that we are mutants hidden from the world and that image inducer makes things obvious for anybody with enough knowledge about mutants to know who you are" Pamela tells her

"So when do we start training?" Annie asked putting her plate down at the table

"We will start tomorrow but for now go wake Jessica up for dinner also the two of you don't have school for the next two weeks" Pamela tell her before she leaves for the gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

Annie was preparing for the 15th weekly household meeting while soaking in some sun sitting in her room's balcony. They had started having those during the weekend shortly after Jessica moved in it was mostly there so the girls could discuss with Pamela what was needed for the household Generally she and Jessica would make her a list of things they needed around the house. The meeting also was a place where Pamela would test how far the both of them has come in their training and give them some pointer if needed, Other than that Pamela really did not bothered them.

"We have to do something about it Pamela we can't just sit around and do nothing" Annie heard Jessica voice from the Kitchen "And please tell what do you think we should do wear spandex and start saving all mutants" She heard Pamela reply laced with sarcasm, Annie sighs Jessica and Pamela seems to be having an argument again. Jessica has now been living with them for almost a month in that time she and Annie had gotten to know each other, Mostly because of Pamela lack of concern about the house the two girls had to step up and take responsibilities around the household.

A loud Thud interrupts Annie's train of thought she looks towards the source of sound which was coming from her room.

"Annie?" Annie hears Jessica voice calling her out

"I am out here" Annie replies from the balcony

After a few moments Jessica joins her in the balcony "Today's meeting has been canceled, Pamela has asked to leave the grocery list at the Kitchen table" Jessica says sounding clearly frustrated by Pamela behavior

Annie sighs "She left for the Gardens didn't she?" She asked Jessica already knowing the answer who replies with a nod takes a seat beside her.

"I don't know why she is so indifferent about the murder that happened yesterday, it could potentially be the first F.O.H activity after Jon's murder and could give us a potential lead to his murderer" Jessica said out loud

"Or it could be a random mugging gone wrong" Annie tried to reason with her "every murder does need to be connected to worldwide conspiracy against mutants" Annie tells Jessica who leaves with her hands clenched in frustration about her inability to do something about the situation.

When Jessica she moved in with them she dedicated all of her new fond freedom and resources that she now had on researching about F.O.H. The bookshelf in her bedroom that should contain books related to her Course instead were filled with labeled binders filled with articles and information she found on the F.O.H.

Jessica during the first few days staying with them had asked Annie's help for keeping the information up to date as well as asking not to tell Pamela about this not knowing that Hiding anything from Pamela in this house was next to impossible thanks to her mutations.

 **Flashback**

"Yeah…... about that I don't think that's a good idea" Annie tells Jessica nervously not knowing how to tell her about Pamela mutations.

"Look I know we should not hide things from her as she is now our guardian but if we tell her she would either try stop us or get involved in this matter which could be dangerous. This is a matter related to us mutants we really should not involve her and deal with this on our own after learning how to control our powers" Jessica tries to explain Annie her reasons

"Pamela is a mutant" Annie says quickly Interrupting Jessica

Jessica remained quiet for few seconds "why did you lie to us?" Jessica asked in a quite tone clearly hurt and a little angry about Annie's lie

"Look don't be mad but it really was not my secret to tell. Pamela is very private person and does not like people to know about her powers" Annie explains to her but not getting any reply from Jessica for a while creating a tense silence around them

"So why did you tell me?" Jessica breaks the ice

"Isn't it obvious?" Annie smiles softly "You are a part of the family now so I think Pamela would really not mind that you know about her powers" Annie tells her

"So what are her powers exactly?" Jessica asked curiously

"Well…... Her powers are similar to mine only more enhanced and potent as she had been honing them all her life though she had hinted to me once that she has a secondary mutation but has never revealed them to me" Annie answered

"And don't even bother to hide all of this from Pamela it is literally not possible to do that in this house" Annie warned her

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked not really understanding what Annie was trying to imply

Annie sighs "Do you notice that there are plants in pretty much every room in this house including your room which I think has two or three" Annie looks around Jessica's room to confirm the number "Four Huh… anyway they serve as security measures placed by Pamela in this house. Most of them can secrete sleep toxins to knock out any intruder as well inform Pamela what has happened instantly" Annie explains to slightly amazed Jessica

"They also give Pamela a routine report of the house as well on us to Pamela everyday" Annie tells her as Jessica realizes what she was trying to say and looks at the plants in her room "Yes she either already knows about what you are doing or will know about it by the end of the night" Annie confirms Jessica's fear

"So she can spy on any time Don't we have a right to a little privacy!" Jessica exclaimed in disbelief getting a soft laugh from Annie "How can you be okay with this?" she asks her

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Annie smiled looking back to events of that day off explaining Jessica the nooks and cranks of Pamela powers as well as reassuring her that Pamela is not actively spying on them.

As Annie predicted Pamela did know about Jessica's F.O.H ledger and brought that topic up when the they were having diner the other day, though she gave Jessica permission to do as much research on F.O.H as she wanted only if she does when they are at home and asked them to act as any normal kids when they are at school.

Annie did understand why Pamela allowed Jessica to continue her work. Even though Pamela knew Jessica was doing it just so she could get to individual responsible for Jon murder she could hardly deny that they needed the inside knowledge on F.O.H Jessica can provide.

Pamela as she had never been one to pay attention to the news or what was going on in the world before, had now wisely assigned that job now to Annie who was now responsible of keeping track of mutant related news as well as helping Jessica to keep her binder up to date. That binder had a list of articles on various things the hate group had done in the area, listing for their meetings, and notes that Jessica added because of things her father may have let slip when she visited him.

Jessica while being grateful to Pamela for providing her a safe place to stay as well as allowing her to continue her investigation on the hate group, she was not at all pleased when Pamela told her she could not report her findings to the police. Both of them kind of understood the reasoning behind the Pamela decision but that doesn't mean Jessica was happy about it and tended to butt heads with her quite often, With Pamela being absent most of the time when they are at home Jessica and Annie bonded quickly mostly because Annie was helping her master her powers which were interesting to say at the least.

Jessica mutation in laymen's term allowed her move through any reflective surface of course her powers are much more complicated than that and Pamela had warned her never to fully enter any mirror until they are sure she would be able get out from it without any problems

Pamela had provided them with large binders full of information on mutations. It had articles on the science of mutations as well as articles on different types of mutations. It was something Pamela wanted both Annie and Jessica to understand. It also gave them some ideas on how to help Jessica start some training with her powers. Though it was not a combat a based training like what Pamela had been doing with Annie no focused more on her mastering the basics of how her powers worked by using similar ways through which someone with phasing or intangibility would train themselves.

Eric was also provided the same information by Pamela who had been following her instructions not going anywhere without one of his parents and keeping a low profile. The girls only get to see him between the breaks of their classes while none of them where happy about this arrangement they knew they had keep the fact that they are mutants a secret.

Annie sighs looking at the image inducer in her hand the device mostly functioned as a very fancy watch when she was at home, as Pamela's rule for her using the image inducer was reinstated few weeks after Jessica moved in. Not that Annie had any problems with doing that as she had been following Pamela advice been trying explore her powers on her own when she has some free time left this was completely different from her normal training which she still had to do. No this was in laymen's terms the spiritual side of their powers, getting to know the collective conscious of all plants in the planet " _the Green_ " as Pamela calls them was an important part in her training and with her connection with them which was pretty weak to begin with made this the hardest part of her powers to master. She had been hoping to ask Pamela to give her some pointers today but its looks like it won't be happening today she might as well go and start preparing for lunch.

* * *

Annie was doing the dishes after making lunch for her and Jessica, she had also made a little extra food for Pamela to eat if she was hungry. It was something she always did when she was on the cooking duty in the house, most of the time Pamela did even bothered touching the food and she had either finish eating food herself or throw it away but on some special occasions Pamela did eat the food that she had made. The food Pamela would eat was always something different she ate last time so Annie did not know what food were her favorites and what were not, Jessica wisely never really bothered making food for Pamela after seeing Annie's case.

The sound of the backyard door opening pulls Annie out of her train of thoughts Pamela had returned from the gardens early which was weird she usually tend spends all of her day there if she happens to go there during the weekend she usually comes back around the evening and last time she checked the time it was only half past noon. Pamela was talking to someone on her phone when she entered the house.

"Go get dressed, Erik father just called there is something wrong with him" Pamela tells her hastily as she heads for her bedroom

"Did something happen to Erik?" Annie asked concerned about what happened to her friend

"I will tell you on our way to their" Pamela leaves the kitchen but stops at the entrance and turns around to Annie "Also tell Jessica to get ready as well I will be waiting for you two in the car outside" and with that Pamela leaves for her bedroom.

Annie washes the kitchen soap of her hand before putting away the dishes away and leaves for Jessica's room.

Normally she would have knocked on Jessica door and waited for her reply but this was an emergency and Pamela had asked her to hurry. But on hind side she should have just knocked as when she opened Jessica bedroom door she was greeted back with a Loud shriek

"What the hell Annie?" Jessica exclaimed while her hand clenching around her towel so it won't fall by the looks of things she just had gotten out of shower as she was only wearing a towel around her body and head.

Annie really had no time to waste so she just went straight to the point "Something is wrong with Erik, get dressed and Pamela will be waiting for us outside" with Annie leaves for her own room to get dressed.

The girls meet up with each other on the stairwells in their way towards meeting Pamela who had already taken out her car from the garage and was waiting for the two of them. The girls lock the front door and join Pamela in the car as they leave for Erik's house.

"From what Erik's father was able to tell me a murder took place in their apartment complex last night" Pamela tell while driving as she looks through the rearview mirror for Jessica's reaction "It was more of a murder suicide, the guy killed his wife and children before killing himself. That family lived three doors down from Erik's and his shields broke down when the first bullets where shot" Pamela watched Jessica skin grew more pale as she tells them Annie's Image inducer hid that fact she was looking visibly sick "His empathy…. He felt it the murder of the two kids and their fathers, and now his shields are pretty much nonexistent and with so many people living in their apartment complex… well" Pamela didn't feel the need to finish that sentence as she knew the girls know what she was trying to say

"How bad is it?" Jessica asked silently while she tries to stop her hands shaking while Annie looks at her worryingly

Pamela looks at Jessica giving her a knowing look "Enough that his father was forced to use the sedatives I gave him for emergencies like this" Pamela tells them

"Can we do something to help him?" Annie asked with worried expression

"I have to examine Erik's condition first" Pamela replies, they drove in silence rest of their way toward the apartment

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the apartment complex "Yup this is going to be a problem" Pamela muttered under her breath as they go through entrance Erik apartment complex was situated in crowded area surrounded dozens of other complex the whole area only had one place that was not a building and it was a community Garden.

After parking her car in the parking lot she and the girls head towards the lift with a briefcase Pamela brought with her filled with necessary supplies for Erik.

"What is their apartment number?" Pamela asks Jessica

"3-C" Jessica replies as they entered the empty lift Pamela pushed the third floor button "Before we go there just a quick reminder for you two" Pamela addresses the girls as the lift start moving "Erik's parents really have no idea about what is going on with their son and are scared for his health and safety, so they really don't need more reasons to scared. You two get what I am saying?" Pamela asks them getting a nod from both of them as a reply "Just watch what comes out your mouths when we are there okay" Pamela clarifies as get out of the lift and move towards Erik's apartment.

When they can have got out the lift Jessica noticed Erik's father was talking to someone outside the corridor which was a little crowded understandably with murder suicide that took place last night a few police officers were making sure people don't get past the perimeter that they set up "Mr. Smith "Jessica calls him out

"Jessica?" Erik's father quickly excuses himself from the conversation he was having with the neighbor "Please come in" he invites the three of them inside the apartment.

"Howard are you back?" the voice of Erik's mother greets them as they enter the living room of the apartment "Yes Ms. Isley is here and she brought Jessica and Annie with her as well" Mr. Smith answered to his wife.

"Please take a seat" Mr. Smith invites them "It's so nice to finally meet you face to face Ms. Isley I have heard so many good things about you from my son and the girls" he tells her while taking a seat with his wife also joining him there

"Yes I have only have looking forward to meet you two though I hoped it would have happened under better circumstances" Pamela replies with a slight frown "how is he doing?" She asks them

"He is still knocked out after the shot Howard gave him last night immediately after hearing the gunfire" Mrs. Smith replies while holding her husband hands seemingly looking for comfort

"Did the police have moved the bodies?" Jessica couldn't help herself and asked

"From what Mark has been able to tell me…..., ohhh… he is my next door neighbor he was the one who called the police after he heard the gunfire" He clarifies after seeing the look of confusion on Jessica and Annie faces

"It's looks like a pretty open and shut cases to the police it was a murder suicide though police are still looking for a reason behind why he did it but yes police have moved the bodies" he tells them

"Poor Ashley I and Erik just had lunch with her and her kids yesterday they looked so happy, what would have happened that made her husband do this" Mrs. Smith adds to the topics while wiping out her tears with a napkin.

"You are saying that there was nothing wrong with the family no fighting amongst the couple, no signs of domestic violence nothing ?" Pamela asked curiously

"No Ralf was an attentive husband and a father as well as had a great position in the oscorp industries where he had been working for a while money was also not an issue with them" Mr. Smith replied to her question

"Maybe the kids were mutants?" Jessica said out loud getting a loud groan from Annie in result "Jes! we talked about this before not everybody is scheming against the mutants" Annie replied

"I think Jessica might be right about this one Little One" Pamela remarks

"WHAT?" Jessica and Annie exclaimed in shock as well as a look of disbelief from Mr. and Mrs. Smith

"I am just saying it's a possibility as I have seen cases quite similar to this one before, man finds out that his wife gave birth to Mutant and as you don't know who passed on the X-gene between kill the child his wife and finally himself" Pamela replies to Mr. and Mrs. Smith who looks visibly shook by her tale

"Thought we really can't say for sure about the reasons behind his action so don't over-think it because that might drive you crazy in paranoia so take this tale as an exercise in caution" Pamela advices them with a slight laugh to audience who has still not recovered.

"Mrs. Smith would you be so kind and show me the way towards Erik's room I think it about time we go and check up on him" Pamela asks

"Of course Please follow me" Mrs. Smith guides Pamela to Eric's room leaving Annie and Jessica with Mr. Smith

"Can you remember the exact time your husband gave him the shot?" Pamela asks her as they enter Erik's room

"I Think it was after we had dinner around 9:30 to 10:00 I guess" Mrs. Smith answered while taking seat beside her son bedside

"His consciousness would be coming back in hour or half I am not sure" Pamela replies while looking around the Erik room as if she was trying to find something

"Ms. Isley are you looking for something" Mrs. Smith asked not sure what Pamela was doing

"Yes I am looking a flower pot in this room does he not have one?" Pamela asked her

"Ohh…. Then I am afraid he doesn't have one I never really gave one to him mostly because I knew he would forget to take care of it after a few weeks" She replied with a chuckle while caressing her son's forehead "If you need one I have few in my room I can bring them here" She asks Pamela

"Well if you can provide me a flower pot with only soil in it that would be lovely" Pamela requests Mrs. Smith who nods "Then I will be back in moment Please excuse me" And with that Mrs. Smith leaves the room to retrieve the flower pot leaving Pamela alone look around to Erik's room.

After a few moments Mrs. Smith returned with flower pot in hand "Will this do the job?" she asked Pamela

"Yes it will work like a charm" Pamela replied before taking out some seeds and sowing them in as she was doing that a low groan could be heard in the room, both women look towards the source of the sound it was coming from Erik he was waking up.

"Perfect timing" Pamela remarks before placing the flower pot on the nightstand beside his bed and with a snap of her finger a plant starts to grow rapidly in flower pot which caught Mrs. Smith off-guard as she had no idea Pamela was mutant, soon a flower grew out of the plant and bloomed "Perfect" Pamela smiles at the flower before taking leftovers from the glass of water which she used to hydrate the seeds and poured it over Erik immediately waking him up with aloud groan.

Pamela bend down to examine Erik's eyes looking for the signature of green in his eyes "Hmm looks like our work here is done" Pamela muttered after being satisfied by her examination which showed both of Erik's eyes were now green

"Mrs. Smith why don't we go join the other in living room I will explain what happened here there" Pamela asked getting dumb nod from in reply and leave to join the others in living room.

"So will he be Ok?" Mr. Smith asks Pamela as she and his wife take their seats

"By the way things are going, No" Pamela answered bluntly to his questions "I have provided him with an unorthodox solution to his situation but it only temporary" Pamela explains further

"What did you do with flower back in Erik's room" His wife asked

"Mrs. Smith what I did back there with was something akin to mind control in layman's terms it will allow Erik body function just not his mind which is still asleep It is very fortunate that my power can do that otherwise things would have been worse. Though like I said the solution is still temporary as I am pretty sure you two would not want your son to be always under some sorts of minds control?" Pamela asks getting a nod from the parents

"I did not know you could do something like that" Jessica remarks in suspicious tone she kind of knew from Annie that Pamela had a secondary mutation though both of them did not know what it was

"It's secondary mutation of mine which reminds me Mr. Smith please don't enter Erik's room from now on or you would end up like your son your wife on the other hand can enter the room as the flower does not have an effect on women" Pamela tells them

"But we can't keep going like that Erik has school to attend as well as a social life that he has to go back to" Mr. Smith tells her

"Mr. Smith you need to understand your son's natural mental shields have been destroyed thought they might grow back in time but it won't be as strong as it was before and he will face problems which he was not having before regarding his powers to the point that he might become a danger to himself as well as others" Pamela explains the now very concerned parents

"The only way to remedy this is by training Erik's how to master those powers but I can't teach it to him only a telepath can and I am no telepath fortunately for him there is place that can help him" Pamela tells them raising the parents hopes up

"What's this place?" Mrs. Smith asks her

"It's a mutant school situated near Westchester county its run by one of the most powerful as well as skilled telepath in the world if anybody in this world can help him he can" Pamela answers

"Wait wait wait, There is a school out there exclusively for mutants how the hell we did not know about that" Jessica asked out loud even Annie did not expected that there was an exclusive school for mutants

"Your question had the answer right in it Jessica it is a school exclusively for mutants if all of the us knew about them they would have a large target on their back by the organizations like F.O.H etc. putting the children that live there in danger that why the head of the school wiped pretty much everybody mind clean at one point and now they run the school under the guise of a boarding school" Pamela answers to her Jessica question.

"So how do you know about the school Ms. Isley?" Mrs. Smith asked her the obvious question getting a slight chuckle from Pamela

"I was actually given an opportunity by my grandfather's friend to go attend the school when I was young of course during that time the school was just starting out so my grandfather did not take the risk of sending me there" Pamela answers with slight laugh "If I had joined at that time I would have been the part of the first batch of students to pass out from that school" Pamela adds

"Will our son be safe there?" Mr. Smith asked not sounding very convinced by her Pamela's idea

"It might be one of safest place for your son to be" Pamela assures him as she takes out a card out from her pocket "This card contains all the information you need to contact them and tell clearly what is going on with your son they will send a representative or two to your house to check if what you are saying is true or not" Pamela explains while giving the card to Mr. Smith

"Also you don't have to worry about money as they will take in Kids who are either orphans or have been thrown out so money is really not that important to them, thought if still want to pay for your sons fee you can give a donation to the institute they won't refuse that" Pamela tells them before taking a look at what the time was "I think it about time we take a leave Mr. And Mrs. Smith" Pamela tells them as she and the girls gets up to leave.

"Ohh… and after all things have been done and you want to remove those pheromones from Erik's room you just have to pluck the flower out Mrs. Smith and the room will become safe for your husband to enter" Pamela informs them before leaving the apartment with girls.

"Howard are you going to contact the Institute" Mrs. Smith ask his husband who was looking at the card that Ms. Isley has provided them with.

"Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters" He read out loud "yeah I think I am going to contact them right now" He assures his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

 **X-Mansion**

Kurt was walking past the students in corridor which was crowded as the classes had just finished as he was passing by the office area he noticed that Jubilee was on the phone talking to someone "Any teacher in particular or you just want any teacher I can find?" his trek towards the kitchen stopped as his ears picked up the conversation. They didn't get a lot of calls like that a lot, Jubilee turned to glance at him, "Well, I've got Mr. Wagner he is T.A here and can pass your message to the other teachers" After a moment of silence the she chuckled, "The others are busy at the moment, it's the best I can do." Kurt grimaced when Jubilee held the phone out towards him,

"Kurt Wagner speaking, how can I help you?" He asked while shooing the chuckling Jubilee away. "Hello?" he checked the phone to see If this was some sort of trick of Jubilee's, she was visiting for the weekend and he expected to be the brunt of a few jokes.

Finally, a hesitant Male voice spoke. "Hello My name is Howard Smith and I was informed that your school can help my Son?" Kurt's eyebrow rose a bit at this, They'd gotten some unusual phone calls before but call like this were rare

"Well, what kind of help does your son need?" He asked taking a seat, his stomach was rumbling and he really didn't have a lot of time left before he had report to others for the Danger room session.

"He's an Empath, and his shields have stopped working after a murder suicide took place in our apartment building." The man replied catching Kurt a little off guard, the fact that their school was specifically for mutants was not public knowledge. There were only a very few people that knew about them and if they wanted to contact them they use their personal phone number given to them not the public line.

"Is your son alright Mr. Smith?" Kurt inquired knowing that murder suicide for someone young with a mental shield would have been nasty.

"Ohh yes yes he is fine despite our situation I think my son got quite lucky, his teacher had informed us what to do in the situation like this I had sedated him immediately after hearing the gunshots. Thought his condition Is fine his teacher gave us your phone number and told us that your school can help our son." Mr. Smith answered.

"Mr. Smith can you please tell us your Address so a representative from our institute can come and check up on your situation" Kurt asked this was a standard procedure for the students who parents have contacted them still this case was unusual Kurt had no doubt the rest of the team would want to investigate the teacher in question.

"In the mean time I recommend you to start packing your son's bags with clothes and other essentials as well as applying for a transfer certificate from his school so you can submit it to our school in a later date." Kurt Informed him

"Thanks Mr. Wagner we will be waiting for your institute representative's tomorrow" Mr. Smith replied before finishing the call.

Kurt's stomach grumbled as he checks the time he was already 5 Minutes late before deciding to screw it and head towards the kitchen anyway he had a good excuse for being late today.

 **Meanwhile**

Pamela and the girls were stuck in traffic while on their way back home, a truck containing some container had meet some mishap slipping its container on the road though fortunately no one got hurt it still it had caused a large traffic line while they were trying to put the containers back to the truck.

"Jesus Christ! Do they really need to keep honking their car horns?" Jessica exclaimed while putting her hand over her ears to drown out the car horn noises surrounding them.

Pamela only chuckled "This car is already fitted with all the possible noise reduction equipment when I bought it, still it won't drown out the noise entirely" she replied while browsing through her phone

"Just don't pay too much attention to it Jess" Annie tries to encourage her who just huffed in annoyance because of their current situation

"Do you think Eric would be alright Pamela?" Annie asked

"Hmmm…. yes, he will be fine little one" Pamela tears her eyes away from her phone to ensure Annie "The institute might be the safest place for any mutant who has still not mastered his or her abilities and provides a safe haven to them the fact that its well-hidden helps a lot" she continued

"Do you think you would have joined the institute if your grandfather would have allowed you to go?" Jessica asked her

"That decision was not entirely up to my Grandfather as my Grandmother wanted me join the school mostly for my safety" Pamela replied "It was my decision not to go there and I don't regret that decision one bit" she added

"Though…" Pamela looked at Jessica by the rear view mirror "You can go there if you want" Pamela offered Jessica the opportunity

Jessie looked at Pamela and remained silent as if she was think the offer through

"Look while I can teach Annie how to use her power I have no idea how to teach you how to master them" Pamela explained her reasons still not getting any reply form Jessica

"I think you should think it through Jess" Annie encourages her

Jessica looked at Annie for a little while before nodding slowly getting soft smile form Annie though the noise of the car horn form behind quickly caught her off guard

"OHHHHH COME ON!" Jessica screamed out loud in Annoyance greatly amusing Pamela in the process who was laughing at Jessica reaction.

 **Back at the X-Mansion**

"He is late…" Logan mused to himself while chomping down his lit cigar

"Yes its quite unusual for him to be late" Prof. Xavier mused while strolling past Logan in his wheelchair "If it was Mr. Drake I would have understood but Kurt is never late" He adds later

"Hey that's not fair Professor I was not late today" Bobby complained before being hit by a diamond crust hand at the back of his head "Owwwwwwww… Emma! That hurt" Bobby moaned in pain while rubbing the area that has been hit.

"Its Ms. Frost for you" Emma reminds him as her hand turns back normal "and just so you came in early today does not change the fact that you are always late for training" the scantily clad women scolded him

"Charles is there a chance that Kurt thought that today's training session was cancelled as most of the members are either out on assignments or taking a weekend off away from school" Hank asked the Prof. Xavier while handing upside down reading his book

"Hmmm you could be right" Prof. Xavier replied "Rogue how about you go and.." He was interrupted by Kurt who had just teleported himself in the room

"Sorry guys for keeping you all waiting but I promise there is a very good reason behind why I am late" Kurt apologized

"Did it involve you stuffing your face with food" Emma asked in a snarky tone getting a smirk from Logan and some giggles from Bobby and Rogue

"What are you talking about? ..." Kurt asked not getting what Emma was trying to say before noticing that Rogue and Bobby who were standing behind Emma were pointing towards their cheeks before touching his own cheeks and finding out there were some remnants of snacks he ate left in cheek.

"Ohh… This no I was just having some snacks as I got hungry" Kurt replied while wiping his cheeks "I was actually talking to the parents of a potential student for the school" Kurt tells them

"Did this call came while we were in the meeting Kurt?" Prof. Xavier inquired

"Yes Professor Jubilee was one who initially answered the call the parents wanted to talk to someone from teaching staff and as you all were busy I had to answer" Kurt replied as he passed the note in which he had written down Mr. Smith address to the Professor

"Did the parents say anything about their child mutation?" Professor asked him while he was examining the note

"Yeah it was one the reason why they contacted us in the first place, their kid is an empath and his shield broke down last night after a murder suicide took place in their apartment complex last night, fortunately the parents sedated him immediately after hearing the first gunshot" Kurt replies

"Look like the parents were well informed on the do and don't regarding the situation" Emma said out loud with a small smile knowing that the kid was okay

"Yeah Kurt are any of the kid's parents mutant because these are not exactly a well-known solution?" Hanks asked him as he gets down on the floor and puts his book away

"No none of them are mutants I had asked them the same question as you Hank, ways on how to deal with an Empath the do and don't aren't exactly that well known outside but they told me that their sons teacher helped them with that quite a lot she was also the person who gave them our school number and told them that you would be able to help their son" Kurt tells them, Professor Xavier, Emma, Hank and Logan all shared a look after getting the information.

"Well this is interesting" Charles muttered before looking at the note in his hands

"This is not a case from our regular contacts Charles it could be a trap as nobody outside aside from the few should know this is a Mutant school and this person knew about that and she know you and your powers" Emma gave him her reasons for concern.

"What do you think should we do Logan?" Charles turned his head around to ask the brooding man who had been smoking his cigar silently during the conversation

"I say we go and get the kid even if it's a trap, it would be best we go as two team one who will go the house as school representatives the other would go as a backup if things do go south" Logan replied while taking a few puffs here and there.

"Hmm it's a good idea" Charles replied "Emma you and Logan will go to the house as school representatives while Bobby, Rogue and Kurt will provide for your backup" he continued

"Are you sure sending Logan is good idea we are trying to make a good first impression for school in front of the Parents" Emma said out loud with annoyance laced in her voice getting a chuckle out of Logan in process

"While I do know that Logan's peculiar charm is not everybody cup of tea" Charles replied with a slight humor present in his voice

"Thanks Charles" Logan thanked him in a sarcastic voice for the backhanded compliment getting a few giggles out of the youngsters

"he is a member of the school and is part of its teaching staff plus Most of the school teachers are either out on vacation or on assignments" Charles continued getting a reluctant nod Emma in reply

"With that out of the way I think about time we head for the Danger room for some training" Charles tells them as he leaves for the danger room with other following him.

* * *

 **Author Note: Sorry for the small chapter but I have been busy studying for my exams still It's no excuse for breaking my monthly Update schedule so here is chapter 4.**

 **If you like how this story is going please a fav, Review and Follow would be much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

 **Eric's Apartment Complex 11:32 Am**

"You three? Are you getting good enough signal?" Logan asked the back-up team as they head towards the apartment complex.

"Loud and Clear Wolverine" Bobby replied in the normal radio frequency they used while on mission

"The moment we enter the building be on your guard and keep our getaways ready if things do go south" Emma told them as they reached the lift which Logan call for them

"Roger" Bobby replied

"What's the apartment no.?" Logan asked Emma as lift arrives for them

"3-C" Emma replied quietly as they enter the lift "And for God's sake Logan put out your cigar we are meeting the parents of a potential student" Emma snarked as the lift starts moving

"Fine" Logan muttered as he puts out his cigar on his palm which leaves blister behind that healed itself instantly

"I must say It's kind of weird seeing you in normal clothes for a change" Logan remarked about Emma's choice of clothes today with humor clearly be heard in his gruff voice

"We are trying to leave a great impression about the institute on the parents and I know that my dressing sense is not for everyone. So this Pantsuit have to do for now" Emma replied in the neutral voice not even acknowledging Logan's Humor as the lift reaches 3 floor

As they move towards the apartment they passed by the apartment where the murder suicide took place "A Police seal" Logan said looking at the lock with tapes around it "Looks like the family didn't have any other relatives" he continued

"Let's just hope the Child is not scared for life because of this experience" Emma replied as they reached Apartment 3-C and she rings the call bell.

A man answered the door bell "Mr. Smith" Emma asks in order confirm the identity of the contact

"Yes" Mr. Smith replied carefully

"We are representatives from the Xavier institute. I am Emma Frost and This is Logan we both serve as the teachers in the Institute" Emma introduces herself and Logan

"Oh Yes yes. Please come in" Mr. Smith invites the two of them into his apartment

"Please Take a seat" Mr. Smith invites them to the living room Sofa taking a seat himself

"I am sorry that my wife could not join us she is feeding our son his lunch at the moment" He apologized for his wife's absence

"It's not a big deal Mr. Smith a child health come first and foremost" Emma replied not really bothered by the absence

"Mr. Smith I want to ask you some question regarding your son's situations. Please try to answer them truthfully and to the best to your ability as these will serve your son as Medical History of sort. After that we can go check up on your son" Emma informs him who nods in reply while Logan takes out a recorder to document that information and starts the machine giving Emma the signal to begin.

"Are there any other members of your family who are Mutants or have shown sign of being one?" Emma asked the first question

"No none of them are mutants to the best of my knowledge and even if some of them are they have not revealed them to us yet same thing can be said for my wife's side of family as well" Mr. Smith answers getting a nod from Emma

"How long have you known about your son Mutation and do you have an idea when did his power manifest" Emma asked her second question

"I think it was year ago he started complaining about headaches started to accurately point out what the other person were felling. It was his friend who now that I think about it helped him realize he was Mutant and he come out to us the very next day" Mr. Smith answered Emma question with fondness as well pride for his son that can be heard in his voice

"That was fast" Logan commented on how quickly the kid came out to his parents which made Mr. Smith Smile a little

"Me and My wife never really have ever held any ill intent against Mutant kind something we taught our son as well so he already knew about our felling towards mutants and just told us about his mutation" Mr. Smith replied to Logan's comment

"Parents like you are rare your son is lucky" Logan praised him with Emma who also nodded in approval

"Does anybody else know about your son's abilities because if someone hostile knows that your son's a mutant it will put his as well as other student's safety in jeopardy?" Emma asked the next question and an important one at that

"No we have always kept a tight lip about our son's powers for his own safety. Only his friends know about his powers as well as his teacher who are mutants as well. Heck his teacher was the one who gave the all the information regarding his mutation as well as your institute number" Mr. Smith answered which made Emma and Logan share a look

"If I might ask what is his teachers name?" Emma asked intrigued about this teacher

"Pamela Isley, she is not exactly his teacher but my son happens to be friends with her ward who also happens to be a mutant" Mr. Smith answers her question which made her more curious but that curiosity has to wait as she had some business to finish

"I think it about time I take look at your son condition" Pamela tells him as she stops the recorder and get up from the sofa "Can you guide us to your son?" Emma asked as Logan Also get up from the sofa and puts the recorder back to his pockets

"Sure Please follow me" Mr. Smith guides them towards Eric bedroom

Knock! Knock! "Honey the representatives from the institute is here to see Eric I am sending them in" Mr. Smith informs his wife before turning towards them "Please go in. I in the meantime will get some refreshments ready for you two" And before they could stop from doing that Mr. Smith leaves for the kitchen

"Cheerful guy is he?" Logan remark getting a smirk out of Emma who open the bedroom door and enter with Logan behind her

As She entered the room Emma noticed that Mrs. Smith was sitting in a chair that was placed beside the bed with her back turned towards the door and them. She was feeding her son some who looked like he was not is the room. Something was strangely wrong with the kid his eyes where glowing Green and he was chewing the food that his mother was feeding rather strangely, it kind of reminded her of those zombie movies that Bobby make them see constantly.

"Logan what do you think about the situation?" Emma asked Logan for a second overview of the situation while still looking at the kid

"Logan?" She asks again. After not getting she turns around to see what he was doing only to find him standing still with his eyes glowing green and his mouth slightly open

"Logan!" Emma call him out loudly as well as his face a little so he would come back to his senses

This also draw out Mrs. Smith attention who turns back to see what's going on only to find a bearded Guy standing still like stump and A women was slapping him in the face "I Told Howard Not to Let Any Guy Enter This Room" Mrs. Smith says out loud drawing Emma attention

"So you know what's going on?" Emma asks her as she turns towards Mrs. Smith

"Yes Ms. Isley had warned us not to let any guy enter the room or he would end up in a similar condition as my son. I had Told My husband Howard to write that stuff down somewhere as a reminder He tend to forget stuff like this" Mrs. Smith answers

"Emma is everything alright should we come in" Bobby interrupts the two of them in the radio thinking something was wrong as he heard Emma call out for Logan

"No Stay put" Emma tells them to stand down before addressing Mrs. Smith "Is this Permanent?" Emma asks her intrigued about the strange phenomenon getting a humorous Laugh in return "God No. You see that pot over there one with the flower that is the source of all this. Ms. Isley Told me that plucking the flower out will turn things back to normal" Mrs. Smith replies

Emma after hearing this turn back to Logan who was still standing there with eyes glowing and his mouth open she could help but laugh about the situation as it was so strangely bizarre to see the great Wolverine helpless like this, In past she would have given away her whole fortune Willingly just to see this sight

"I think it's about time I take a look at your son" Emma tells her with voice strangely giddy

"Please Please Go on" Mrs. Smith stands aside let Emma take a seat in the chair from where she placed her hand on Eric hand Dived inside his mind.

The First thing Emma decided to check was what kind of mind control Eric was in because it looked nothing like the normal Telepathic control plus Logan should be pretty much immune those with the help of Charles by now. After doing a through run down of his mind she did not find any foreign telepathic tampering just a broken mental shield which she fixed temporarily. It was now Eric job to learn how to rebuild his shields back up with their help.

"It's done" Emma removes hand from Eric's head

"So he is fine now?" Mrs. Smith asked curious about what she did there

"For now yes he is fine, But he need to learn how to not let this happen ever again from us at the institute" Emma replied "Are his bags packed?" Emma asked getting a silent nod from her

"Alright then If you don't mind I would like to take that flower back with me to do some research on it" Emma asked her as she gets up from the chair

"Sure I think Ms. Isley did say that the institute representatives might ask question about her and she didn't mind that you can take it" Mrs. Smith replies taking back her seat beside the bed.

Emma after getting the permission moves towards the pot to retrieve the flower.

There were two things Emma could say about the flower that was in the pot it might be one of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen and second it was of an unknown breed that much she could tell as Strom had always boasted about her garden having pretty much all the known beautiful flowers that she had collected over the years and she had never seen this one there

"Mrs. Smith Did Ms. Isley bring this flower pot with her?" Emma asked as she admired the flowers beauty

"No she had just brought the seeds with her and grew it here on the spot with her powers" Mrs. Smith answered busy wiping her son mouth with a that had been drooling a little

"So that's her mutation" Emma said to herself as she plucks out the flower and the effects of the flower were gone instantly as both Logan and Eric were back to normal "hmmm interesting… very interesting" Emma said to herself after seeing the effects, the flower on the other hand has wilted a little it was still presentable but was not in the same condition as it was before.

"What happened?" She heard Logan's voice coming from behind

"I will tell you about it on our way back to institute but for now let's leave I would like this flowers conditions to remain intact so that Hank do some research on it" Emma said out loud so Logan could hear her clearly

"Mom what's going on" Eric asked but his voice was rather hoarse but it was loud enough thanks they could hear it.

"Here drink this first then talk" Mrs. Smith gave her son a glass of water with a smile in his face clearly Happy than her son was back to normal

"Thanks mom" Eric thanked his mother as he accepted the glass "Who are these people?" Eric asked her mother after he finished his glass.

"They are from an institute that specializes in teaching mutants how to learn and control their power" Mrs. Smith answered "Ms. Isley asked us to call them so you could join their school" she adds Confusing the boy even further

"Mrs. Smith I think it's time we take our leave. You two can drop Eric off to the Institute tomorrow. Let him rest for today" Emma interrupts them before taking out Institutes business card hand it to her.

"Our institute provides free education for Mutant youth so you don't have to worry about his fees and if you really want to give us some money you can do that as charity of any amount" Emma informs her with that they leave Eric room

When they left Eric room they come across his father who coming towards their direction "Is it done? Is my son okay" He asked?

"Yes he is fine for now but he need to learn to do what I did on his own from us. You two can drop Eric off to the institute tomorrow. I am sure some of the staff would be happy to give you three a tour of the institute" Emma informs him

"Thank you Ms. Frost and Mr. Logan for your help" Mr. Smith thanks them

"It's nothing" Logan replied still a little confused about what happened back there

"It's time we take our leave Mr. Smith; we have a few other businesses that we need to attend" Emma Tells him

"Of course let me see you off the apartment" Mr. Smith Offered they nod in reply and leave for the exit.

 **Line Break**

 **Pamela Mansion**

Pamela was sunbathing backyard the girls had some school work left which they were finishing at the moment.

She cracked a smile as she heard Emma frost explain Wolverine what happened him on their way back to the institute. She really had pat herself on the back for using that specific breed of flower as they tend to stay alive and be connected to the green even after they have been plucked. Other than that the Mind control pheromones can be applied on any others plants that has been bred specifically and most of her plants are bred in that specific way.

"I guess I should go tell the Girls that Eric is alright now huh..." Pamela asks her Hybrid Venus fly trap that was placed in the flower pot beside her who nods his head which she caress before getting up from her lounge chair. She leaves to tell girls the news.

 **Author Notes:-An initial introduction between X-men and Pamela. Not gonna lie this fic is a little harder to write than my other one. Still it is something i wanted to be made as i have never really seen Poison ivy/X-men fic before And i tend to write about things are not present in site per say.**

 **Anyway** **If You are like how this fic is going or have some question regarding the it, please leave it with a review I will reply to those one the next chapter Author Note**


End file.
